


Lightbulb

by nozoeli



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoeli/pseuds/nozoeli
Summary: Dia finds it hard to act anything other than professional, and struggles with her feelings. Mari finds it hard to accept feelings, brushing them off as simple crushes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this is really bad lol

Sometimes, amidst school council work, Dia let her mind wander. 

Sitting alone in that darkening class room, reviewing letters, application forms and budget sheets. She'd read every sheet diligently, reviewing the work no one else had done, answering emails politely while organising field trips. Sometimes it would take an hour. Sometimes it would take five hours. 

It was all so boring, up until now. 

_I do this work for my school. Because I am proud of it. I am enjoying this._

Dia would tell herself this every night, when she stayed in school so late that even the janitor was getting ready to go. When everyone else went to the beach, she'd stay inside. Typing and writing and reading while everyone had fun. 

_But I wasn't enjoying it._

The Student Council President quickly returned to her work. 

_I hated it_

_the only reason I like it now is because -_

Sometime it got overwhelming. Sometimes she'd wish the other members of the student council did more work. But that was before she rebuilt her relationship - friendship - with Mari and Kanan. 

Mari, who's eyes were the colour of the sun and who's smile was twice as bright.

Mari, who's voice and personality lit up a darkening room. 

Mari, who's job as director meant she'd stay after school -

Dia flushed red. 

She continued working for half an hour, her fingers almost punching the keyboard. The second years were going on a field trip which she had to review. The swim team were requesting that the pool should be cleaned. Her email account was bursting with letters, and  she was going to reply to them all. 

The door burst open, and slammed shut.

Happiness filled Dia Kurosawa's heart. 

_And yet, I can't respond in any other way._

"Mari! Will you ever learn to knock?" Dia barked, rising to her feet. 

Like a ray of sunshine, the third year entered the room. Dia could smell her shampoo from here, she could see the glint in her eyes and she could hear her light steps on the ground. 

“Di~a! You’ve been working all evening!” 

Mari had completely ignored what she’d said. She placed a takeaway cup on Dia’s desk before looking her straight in the eye.

“I’d have finished my work by now if you hadn’t interrupted me."

_I didn’t mean that_

“I’ll see you tomorrow then! Ciao!” Mari turned on her heel and walked out. Dia wondered if her words had affected Mari. Maybe she’d ignored them, maybe they’d cut deeper. Mari seldom showed her true feelings to her, anyway. 

_please don’t go I didn’t mean that_

_I like it when you’re here_

The door slammed shut, leaving Dia alone. Nothing had changed, but it seemed a lot darker in the student council room. 

 

 


End file.
